


Some People Would Call This Romantic

by almaasi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Beaches, Coming Out, Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, Holding Hands, Human Castiel, M/M, POV Castiel, Romantic Fluff, Sensory Overload, Sunsets, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1952574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaasi/pseuds/almaasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel enjoys sunsets, long walks on the beach, and Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some People Would Call This Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by thewonderofliving. ♥

Grains of wet sand eased between Castiel’s toes, and he sighed, looking down at his feet. The sinking sun illuminated the hair on his legs with an orange glow, and made the sand on his feet sparkle.

This place was a sensual paradise to some. For Castiel it was nearly too much; it was overwhelming enough that he wanted to call it a nightmare. His eyelashes fluttered as he tried to take it all in, one thing at once. But it was so difficult, there was an exorbitant amount to feel! How did other people do this so easily?

He breathed slowly, in through his nose, out through his mouth. He tasted salt water and seaweed. It was bitter, and it made his tongue want to sting. Castiel shut his eyes and frowned, scrunching up his toes instead. Grittiness seeped between his toes and tensed against his skin, biting him. He let his feet relax, and began to listen.

_Hush_.

... _Hush_.

The sound of the sea on the shore was rhythmic. He could sense the easy warmth of the setting sun on his face, all down his right side. He could taste the sea spray through his _nose_ , and it was very confusing.

He raised his eyes and looked ahead. The crescent beach curved to the right, as if bracketing the orb of the sun as it fell closer to the horizon. Castiel turned his head and squinted out at the water, seeing a boat in the distance. The sea hushed again, clinging to the sand. Castiel looked down and watched the liquid seep away, leaving darkness in the sand that slowly drained, darkness fading.

Castiel began to walk. One foot in front of the other.

The soles of his feet sank into the gloop of the sand, flickers of it splashing up his ankles. He watched his feet walk for a while, then paused and looked behind him.

There were footprints in the sand.

Their shapes vanished, dissipating as the sand evened out. The ground was not quite solid, not quite liquid.

His gaze lifted as he noticed a figure approaching, jogging up the beach. It was Dean, wearing a bright smile and a loose grey t-shirt. His jeans were rolled the same way he’d rolled Castiel’s slacks for him back at the car; the material was folded over and over until it stuck around his knees.

“Hey,” Dean said, trotting up to Castiel’s side, slowing until he came to a wavering stop. “How’s the beachwalk going?”

“Excessively aggravating,” Castiel said, scowling at his feet, which had begun to itch. “I’ve never walked without shoes.”

“No? What about, uh... what was it. Jerusalem?”

Castiel met Dean’s eyes, admiring how the sunset made them appear as a completely new colour, not the green Castiel was used to. “I was an angel then,” Castiel replied. “I didn’t feel a lot.”

Dean’s smirk stayed on his face only briefly. “Bet you’re drowning in feelings now, huh?”

“My feet are,” Castiel agreed, lifting his right foot to look at the sole. Sand slid off his skin and plopped back to the beach. He put his foot back down, and it sank half an inch deep. Castiel sighed.

“You’ll get used to it,” Dean said, nodding. Then he tipped his head towards the rest of the beach. “C’mon.”

Castiel walked with Dean, putting his feet down tentatively each time, while Dean walked with easy determination. Dean watched Castiel’s feet as much as Castiel did, but Dean didn’t wear a frown.

“What is it?” Dean asked eventually, when Castiel made a noise of complaint. “Does it hurt?”

“Not exactly. It... tickles. And it feels sharp. And despite how fine I can see it is, it’s like gravel on my skin.”

Dean huffed a soft laugh. “Come walk in the waves,” he said, taking Castiel by the wrist and pulling him towards the water. Castiel pulled back, resisting.

Dean looked at Castiel curiously. “What, what’s up? It doesn’t hurt, I promise. It’s gentle.”

Castiel’s breath hitched. “It would be too much.”

“No, it won’t,” Dean insisted, tugging on Castiel’s wrist again. “Don’t be a ‘fraidy cat, Cas, it’s perfectly safe. I won’t let go of you. You’re not gonna drown.”

“It’s not that,” Castiel muttered, as he stumbled towards Dean and let him pull him into the waves. Cool gushes of water rushed over his feet, and Castiel gasped, leaning forwards as Dean held onto his wrists to steady him.

Dean laughed, thumbs stroking the bumps of the bones in Castiel’s wrists. “Then what, what’s the problem?”

Castiel trembled as he stood up straight, fascinated by the foam that washed around his ankles and presented his skin with thin rings of sand, like tide marks. His palms slid to rest against Dean’s palms, and they pressed their weight together.

“No problem,” Castiel said gently, watching the water lap at Dean’s legs too. His leg hair was wet and gleaming in the pinkening sunlight, which pronounced a beautiful curve in each of his calves. Castiel experienced a desire to smooth his hands over Dean’s legs, just to test the give of the flesh and the ruffle of wet hair.

“You’re okay now, right?” Dean asked, ducking his head to catch Castiel’s downturned eyes. Dean had such a lively gaze, and a spirited smirk on his lips. “Is it safe for me to let go of you?”

“Let go...” Castiel’s attention snapped to their joined palms, and his lips parted. “Oh, yes. No, I won’t fall.”

Dean lifted his palms away, then slid them back to his sides. He was still smirking.

Castiel lifted a foot, then put it back into the water. He inhaled in surprise, feeling the sea current move between his toes, then the sand accept his weight like it had been waiting for him to return. Dean watched his face and laughed, not unkindly.

“You’re like a little kid sometimes,” Dean chuckled, resting a hand on Castiel’s bicep, angling him towards the crescent beach and encouraging him to walk alongside him once more. “First time Sammy came to a beach, he was like, four. He didn’t tiptoe as much as you, though. He went all-out, throwing himself into the waves and everything. Man, I can’t believe I still remember that.”

Castiel hummed, acknowledging Dean’s story. Dean was right, he did tiptoe.

They walked, and it was slow. The water held Castiel’s feet back, like the sea didn’t want him to go any faster. He discovered that if he tilted his toes so they were horizontal, he could cut through the water at surprising speed. He stopped when it began to make his toes ache, and he walked slowly once again. Dean matched his pace.

Castiel looked up when he sensed Dean’s eyes on him. Dean’s face was almost silhouetted by the sunset, his hair ruffled and his eyelashes elegantly curled.

“What,” Castiel demanded, finding himself smiling.

“Nothing. Just, uh...” Dean bit his lip, thinking.

Then he jerked forwards and Castiel was hauled into Dean’s steady grip by his shirtfront; they fell―

Castiel splashed into the sea with a gasp of shock, a gasp which came twofold as Dean’s body landed atop his own, raucous laughter shaking him. His eyes were crinkled at the corners, his freckles aglow in the light. He was heavy, but Castiel didn’t even mind that they were sinking to their shoulders, or that the water was cold.

Dean laughed until he ran out of breath, heaving for air while folded over Castiel.

His eyes opened gradually, and as they met Castiel’s, Dean’s tongue darted out to wet his lips.

Castiel swallowed.

“Umm,” Dean said, still with that peculiar happiness all over his face. “S-sorry, man. Kinda threw you in the deep end, there.”

“It’s not that deep,” Castiel replied. Dean’s hand was still holding his shirt. Only now did Castiel realise that Dean was sitting in his lap; his warmth bled through the fabric of their clothes, most intense where Dean’s buttocks met Castiel’s upper thighs and hips. The waves gushed over them every few seconds, keeping time.

Dean’s lips twitched, and his gaze dropped to Castiel’s mouth.

Then Dean pushed away, getting to his feet. He held out a hand for Castiel to take, and Castiel lifted himself with Dean’s strength. Water poured off him, and chills clung to his skin like he was wearing nothing at all, but the sun made his back warm. As he turned to follow Dean, shadow covered his back and warmth touched the right side of his face and body instead.

“That was fun,” Castiel said, smiling.

“Uh-huh,” Dean said breathily, not meeting Castiel’s eyes. “Yeah, okay. Good.”

They walked on for several more minutes in silence, their pace casual, Castiel’s feet skimming the line between water and sand. He enjoyed the moments the tide washed over his feet, especially when the same line of froth rushed past him and reached for Dean’s toes instead.

Dean took a deep breath, looking out at the sunset past Castiel’s face. Castiel looked at Dean rather than the sun, seeing something of equal beauty.

Dean parted his lips to speak, but then turned his eyes down to the sand. Castiel knew Dean well enough to guess he was thinking about something important, but hadn’t yet worked out how to phrase a sentence aloud.

Dean looked back over his shoulder, eyes searching for their origin. When Castiel looked too, he saw the black shape of the Impala in the distance, where Sam had most likely remained.

Apparently Sam’s location had some bearing on Dean’s ability to speak. Now Dean was sure Sam was nowhere within earshot, he let out his breath and turned his eyes on Castiel.

“You know, Cas...” Dean gulped, “this kind of thing. Walking on beaches. At sunset.”

“Yes?”

“It’s... uh...”

Castiel blinked, stepping closer to Dean to avoid some driftwood. “It’s what?”

Dean licked his lips. “Some people – they, uh. They kind of see it as a... a romantic thing.”

“Oh,” Castiel said, watching his feet sink below the waterline as he walked. “Well, I suppose I can see why that would be.” He looked at Dean, whose expression was reserved.

“Yeah?” Dean asked, blinking twice. “H- How so?”

“Your face and eyes look particularly appealing in this light,” Castiel explained, with a nod. “And the water has made your shirt see-through.”

Dean looked down at his chest, then back at Castiel. He swallowed quickly, then let out a soft breath and turned his eyes back to where he was about to step.

Castiel smiled to himself, taking confidence from Dean’s nervousness.

He moved closer, making sure to brush his arm against Dean’s as they continued along the beach, side-by-side.

When Dean didn’t speak for a while, Castiel filled the silence. “What kind of thing happens on a romantic walk?” he asked, tilting his head.

Dean shrugged. “I dunno.”

Castiel eyed him curiously. “If you went on a romantic walk, what would you _want_ to happen?”

Dean cleared his throat quietly, a minute frown appearing then disappearing from between his eyebrows. “Um. I― I don’t know. Maybe, uh... holding hands or somethin’. Stupid stuff like that.”

Castiel nodded, looking ahead. With a subtle smile, he reached his left hand closer to Dean’s right, and secured his fingers around the back of Dean’s fist. He didn’t look at Dean, but he heard his breathing stutter, and his arms lost their swaying rhythm.

It was a simple gesture, but Castiel knew he’d just confirmed for Dean what Dean had spent years being unsure about. There was romantic intent between them; implications were now made reality.

“Um, Cas?”

Castiel looked at Dean to see what was the matter. Dean’s eyes were not spooked, only thoughtful. When Castiel turned his head questioningly, Dean took a breath to speak. “It’s not meant to be like that,” he said.

Castiel looked down at their joined hands, worried he’d overstepped. But when Dean shook off his hand, he didn’t hesitate before replacing it, this time with his palm underneath Castiel’s.

“There, like that,” Dean smiled. “Better.”

They let their hands swing between them as they walked on. Castiel could see Dean’s shy smile out of the corner of his eye.

The sun had reached the horizon now, and the light was beginning to turn from pink to purple. The warmth, Castiel realised, was not coming from the sun by itself, but from a passionate flame of enjoyment deep inside him.

“Now what?” Castiel prompted after a minute, when the sun was halfway gone. “What else is meant to happen?”

Dean scoffed, squeezing Castiel’s hand a little. “Isn’t this enough?”

Castiel watched Dean carefully, holding his gaze when he looked up. Dean had a tiny smile on his lips, and his eyes reflected the last of the sunlight as dusk enshrouded the beach all at once. It got very cold, very quickly. Castiel shivered in his wet clothes.

Dean sighed. “We should probably get back to the car.”

They stopped walking, and Castiel looked back. He could just about see the dark smudge that was the Impala, a long, long way down the beach.

“Hey... Cas?”

Castiel leaned closer to Dean, sharing his warmth as he memorised the shape of Dean’s hands.

Dean’s slow gaze rested on Castiel’s lips, then shot to his eyes. “There is something, actually.”

“Something you’d like to try?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dean gulped, sucking at his lower lip. “Would you― Do you wanna, um...?”

Castiel smiled. “I won’t know what it is unless you tell me.”

Dean’s breath seemed to fall out of his mouth, and his head turned – and all of a sudden, Castiel’s lips were captured by Dean’s. The tip of Dean’s tongue rested on his teeth, and when Castiel tried to breathe he only managed a gasp before Dean pushed his mouth completely up to Castiel’s. Their hands squeezed harder, their bodies pressing.

Castiel’s eyes had fallen closed and he hadn’t even noticed. Like that, it was just right. With his eyes closed he could absorb the perfection of Dean’s taste, the feel of his breath on his cheek. It was easy to enjoy the way Dean hugged as he kissed, and the heat of his neck warming Castiel’s palm. Dean made a very sweet noise against Castiel’s lips – a noise which Castiel was certain Sam would never want to hear.

The sensations were not physically overwhelming. The sensation of the sea on his feet had disappeared, and the world now revolved around Dean’s embrace. Emotionally, however, Castiel did begin to feel as if he was being wrenched undone by something altogether too pleasant. First, it was euphoria, well-contained in his head. But it became physical, not moments later: buzzing in his chest, lightheadedness; tickles in his fingertips, a swirling, pulsing heat in his abdomen.

Before it became too much, Dean stopped kissing, and Castiel shivered again, for a very different reason than before. When he opened his eyes, Dean was gazing back, his eyes ablaze with the same kind of heat Castiel felt himself.

“Yes,” Castiel said, leaning in and closing his eyes again in order to put a second, shorter kiss on Dean’s lips. He pulled away an inch, and peered through his eyelashes at Dean. “Yes, in answer to your question, I would be honoured to share a kiss with you.”

Dean chuckled, lowering his eyes as his chin dipped to his chest. His smirk was wide, his lips shimmering with saliva. His eyes flicked back to Castiel’s, and he hesitated – then gave another kiss, this one brief, yet equally as affectionate as the previous two. They both kept their eyes open, and laughed as they pulled away.

“Jeez,” Dean breathed, shaking his head as he turned the around and directed them back towards the car.

“That was enjoyable,” Castiel said. “I’d like to do that again very soon.”

“Oh, don’t worry, we will,” Dean grinned. He took a deep breath, then let it go. “Heh. I guess this is where things start to change, huh?”

“What things? There’s nothing to change,” Castiel said with a frown. “My feelings about you aren’t any different than they were prior to holding hands and kissing.”

Dean grinned. “Well – no, but... We’re gonna have to pretend nothing’s different. Can’t exactly tell Sam, you know? But then when we’re alone...” Dean’s sentence trailed off, and he swung around Castiel as they walked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

“We will take more romantic walks,” Castiel agreed, nodding.

“Wh...? No, Cas, I actually meant we could... y’know, kiss and stuff. When Sam’s not around. We don’t have to take a walk _every_ time.”

Dean laughed suddenly, scampering ahead and pulling Castiel along the sodden beach. Castiel had no choice but to follow; his weight was locked into Dean’s surprisingly ecstatic orbit.

“You’re very happy,” Castiel observed, letting Dean spin him around as they danced down the beach. “I didn’t realise me holding your hand would make you so happy.”

“Neither did I!” Dean laughed, letting go of Castiel and running into the sea, falling into the waves with a cry of “Whoo-hoo!”

Castiel smiled, waiting at the waterline as Dean surged back out of the water, nearly crawling. He was breathing hard, laughing under his breath.

“C’mere,” Dean grunted, swiping at Castiel’s legs. Castiel shouted as Dean pulled him into the water, but found himself unable to keep the laughter at bay as Dean rolled on top of him, splashing salt water in his face.

They rolled over and over, and ended up lying with their feet in the sea and their bodies on land, just as the tide washed up, whooshing like a blanket over them as they lay in a bed together. They gazed at each other, attention moving between mouth and eyes, smiles rising up and drifting away, rising up again.

Castiel stroked Dean’s cheek with the back of his fingers, while Dean scrunched his hand into Castiel’s sopping wet hair, tangling his fingers amongst salt-tacky locks. The dusklight was getting too murky to see by now, but Castiel still saw light in Dean’s eyes. Bright, bright light.

Dean shut his eyes and leaned down to kiss Castiel once more. Dean’s kisses tasted like seawater now, and it was not a pleasant taste, but the feeling of his lips and the warmth of his tongue made up for it completely.

Dean made that sound again – the heartfelt, private one. Castiel sighed and stroked the back of Dean’s neck as their mouths met again, trying to coax that sound out. It made Castiel feel very special; tingly under his skin.

“This... mm,” Castiel smooched at Dean, then broke away to breathe. “This makes me very happy too.”

“Awesome,” Dean murmured, sinking down to put his tongue back in Castiel’s mouth. Castiel opened his mouth wide to let him, enjoying the way Dean stifled his breath with his affections.

Bold became tender, and tender became gentle, until at last, Dean lifted his mouth away and declared, “I can’t feel my damn toes.”

Castiel chuckled, nosing at Dean’s lips. “We should go back to Sam. He’ll wonder why we’re taking so long. And why we’re wet.”

“We’ll tell him I saved you from drowning,” Dean said, pulling back into the waves, hanging on to Castiel as they got to their feet together. “He’d believe that, right?”

“Probably, yes,” Castiel nodded, unhurriedly leading Dean in the direction of the parked car. “Then we should get dinner.”

“Mm, yeah. I like the way you think, Cas.”

“I know.”

They went slowly, talking about not much, but still saying a lot.

They took their time.

When they got back to the car, they found Sam five feet away from the vehicle, sitting next to a sandcastle erected neatly in the damp sand. Dean shoved Castiel’s hand away so Sam didn’t see when he looked up.

“ _Finally_ ,” Sam said in complaint. “You promised you’d be five minutes.”

“Yeah― Yeah, well,” Dean said, looking down at his bare feet and shuffling. Castiel watched Dean out of the corner of his eye, observing his unsure posture and constrained expression. “Cas almost drowned.”

Sam’s interest shot to Castiel, and Castiel’s mouth dropped open, tongue heavy with words he wasn’t supposed to say aloud. Dean didn't want Sam to know about the nature of their relationship, and Castiel would respect that. “It’s true,” he said to Sam. “Dean saved me.”

“Really?” Sam raised his eyebrows, drawing his legs to his chest and pushing himself up to his feet. “Wow... I’m glad you’re okay. Are you okay?” Castiel nodded, and Sam smiled. “Good. You can tell me about it later.” Then he took a breath. “Hey, I’m starving. We should go get dinner, maybe. I think there was a beach diner open around the corner.” Sam waited until he saw Castiel’s nod of agreement, then went back to the car, brushing his hands down his thighs. He had a saddle of dampness on his backside where he’d been sitting on the sand.

Castiel moved to follow Sam, but Dean gasped and darted forwards to catch Castiel’s hand. “Wait.”

Castiel waited quietly, interest piquing when he noticed something anticipatory in Dean’s eyes, but whatever that was came paired with a nervous smile that seemed keen to leave. Castiel gave him a soft nod, encouraging. “What is it, Dean?”

“I― I think I want to tell him,” Dean uttered, nosing towards the car. Sam had just turned the car’s interior light on, and the orange glow cast a rectangle to Dean’s chest but no higher. His eyelashes were lit from below by a second-hand glow alone. “Cas, I think I wanna tell Sam. About you and me.”

“So soon?”

“Better sooner than later, right? Anyway, I’m― This isn’t some passing fling, we’re serious about this.” Dean blinked a few times, and slowly he raised his eyes to Castiel’s. “Aren’t we?”

Castiel smiled. “Very much so. Sam will understand.”

Dean took a breath in through his nose, biting his lower lip and averting his gaze towards the sea.

Castiel smiled wider and shut his eyes, leaning his face against Dean’s, cold nose pressing a dent into Dean’s sand-dusted cheek. “He will,” Castiel assured him again, in a whisper that came out more husky than expected. “Sam is a very accepting person. All our faults, all our virtues. Our loves. He won’t mind who you give your heart to, Dean. He won’t mind that it’s me.”

Dean’s fingers fidgeted in Castiel’s hand. “I know. I know that, Sam’s awesome. But I’m not sure how to say it. Hey Sam, me ‘n Cas kissed on the beach like they do in the movies. Hey Sam, I think I’m in love. Hey Sam―”

“Sam can hear you, you know,” Sam said, off to the side. He was resting his elbows on the roof of the car, one hand halfway combed back through his long hair. He huffed in amusement, and the huff morphed into a great big smile.

Castiel smiled back, holding Sam’s eye for a moment before returning his attention to Dean. The skin of Dean’s throat pulled tightly to his jawline, eyes skipping about before they sank groundwards.

Castiel kissed Dean on his temple, pressing his lips there until he was smirking too much to stay. He lifted away and breathed against Dean, whispering, “May we go and have dinner now?”

Dean swallowed again, smiling as his eyes rolled towards the crashing waves. “Jesus, don’t you two think about anything but food?”

Sam laughed; Castiel’s lips managed a twitch. Dean squeezed on Castiel’s hand and pulled him towards the car, never letting go of him.

Castiel let himself be shoved into the backseat by Dean’s eager hands, and he was pleased when Dean followed him in. Nobody said anything about it when Dean reached into his pocket and dangled the car keys in front of Sam so he could drive. Sam snatched them, already in the driver’s seat.

Dean reached forwards and turned the car’s interior light off, and the road and the beach border became visible beyond the shadowed frame. The three men sat for a moment, listening to the sounds from outside, watching the view through the windows. In its everlasting hushes, the sea rolled on and off the sand, its white froth pouring over the beach and drowning Sam’s sandcastle, as was inevitable. Over the world, the sky was a fading blue, and star-shines dotted the darkness.

The smell of the sea filled the car. Castiel breathed it in, welcoming the memories he hoped would always be associated with that smell. He was at peace, unmoving, like the calm, curved line of the horizon.

Dean squirmed when Sam got the engine rumbling. “Ah, crap,” he muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked, stroking his thumb against the softest part of Dean’s hand. Dean’s agitation seemed independent to the shivers of cold that were infecting them both by now.

Dean chuckled dimly, and pulled out something from his pocket as Sam drove out of their parking space. “I had this in my pocket the whole time.”

“What is it?” Sam asked over his shoulder.

Dean lifted his eyes to Castiel’s, and Castiel noticed a careless twinkle. “Nothin’,” Dean muttered. “Just, you know. My cellphone.”

Sam coughed. “I bought you that last week!”

“Yeah, I know, I know. But I wasn’t expecting to go frolicking around in the waves, now, was I? I got distracted... forgot I had it.”

“Distracted, huh? I thought you were playing coastguard,” Sam said, his voice straining with all the the tensions of amusement.

Dean sighed, tossing the ruined phone over onto the passenger’s seat beside his brother. He didn’t dignify Sam with an answer, so Castiel took up the mantle.

“I think it’s fair to say,” Castiel began, looking at Dean as Dean looked at him, “if I nearly drowned, it was Dean’s fault. That I’m soaking wet is his fault too. But that I’m sitting here alive... and― And happy. Well...” Castiel felt his face heat, eyes meandering past Dean to watch the seashore pass by in a blur as they drove around a corner. “That is definitely Dean’s fault.”

“You started it,” Dean grumbled, leaning forwards so he could unroll his jeans. Castiel tilted his head, and Dean’s eyes flicked up for a moment, then back down. “You took my hand first, okay. You distracted me.”

With his eyes trained on Dean and his voice completely deadpan, Castiel said loud enough for Sam to hear over the engine, “Yes, in that case, it’s all my fault. I asked Dean what he wanted, and he said he wanted to hold hands. Perhaps I shouldn’t have asked.”

“You’re twisting my words! Sam, that’s not what happened!”

Sam was laughing by now, snorting and chuckling as he pulled into a new parking space, lit with white from the diner beside it. “Whatever, you two,” he grinned, opening the door and clambering out of the car. He poked his head back inside to beam at them. “I’m getting food. You coming?”

Castiel let go of Dean’s hand and vacated the car, holding the door for him. Dean rolled his eyes as he got out, pretending he wasn’t flattered to be on the receiving end of such gentlemanly behaviour. Castiel shut the car door and went ahead of Dean, walking behind Sam as they approached the diner. He paused when he heard running footsteps following him. His hand was taken by Dean’s, his fingers separated by Dean’s warm fingers. Their skin was still dusted with sand.

Castiel looked over at Dean, wordlessly glad to see him smiling. Dean glanced back, then stared ahead as Sam held the diner’s glass door for them both.

Once inside, Sam went to get menus, and Castiel led Dean to a diner booth under a dangling light. They sat beside each other, hands locked together.

When Castiel looked, Dean was smiling still.

“Your fault,” Dean said. “Definitely your fault.”

“I think in this context, Dean, I’m happy to take the blame. And in future―” Dean looked up sharply, and Castiel gave him a friendly smile. “In the same spirit as tonight, I will happily take credit for all future kisses. From now until... always.”

Sam sat down opposite just as Dean was about to reply. Castiel put reassuring pressure on Dean’s hand, eyes never leaving the side of his face.

Dean licked his lips, staring at the menu Sam put in his hands. And as Castiel watched, ever so gradually, Dean started to smile again. Then he grinned widely, shook his head and said, “Okay. Whatever. This one’s on me.”

Sam looked up over the top of his menu. “Thanks. I’m out of cash anyway.”

“What―” Dean frowned at his brother. “I meant the kissing, not the meal!”

“We’ll split it,” Castiel said.

“You don’t have any money,” Dean replied, looking at Castiel in confusion.

Castiel smirked. “Split the blame. Or better yet, we both take the credit. We were both equally forward.”

Sam was squinting at Dean and Castiel, his menu drooping towards the table. “So... wait, who’s paying for the food? I have a card if we need― Oh no... Guys... Guys... no...”

Sam’s words turned to whines of complaint as Castiel leaned into Dean’s space and happily began to touch his mouth to Dean’s.

Dean’s hand cradled Castiel’s jaw, Castiel’s fingers laced back through Dean’s damp hair. Castiel lapped his tongue at Dean’s, and made Dean make that tender noise again, so perfect. As Dean’s face heated with a blush Castiel felt his own blood rise too, but all he could do was smile, proud of himself.

He lost himself in a tidal wave of sensations for a while. But Dean wasn’t all-consuming the way sand under Castiel’s feet was, or the taste of salt was, or the smell of seaweed. Dean _was_ , however, very good to kiss.

Under the table, their hands held on to each other. That was the best sensation of all.

{ _**♥**_ }

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://almaasi.tumblr.com/)?


End file.
